


The Shape of a Soul

by Saphire_Tsuki



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphire_Tsuki/pseuds/Saphire_Tsuki
Summary: The twins were born orphans, given different names. The elder, Fujimaru Ritsuka, looked to be an average boy. He was an example of everything human. Of the wonders and nobility of it, of the flaws and fears attached, and of the purest wish to simply live.The younger, Yoruno Aotsuki, was his very opposite. Where he was emotional, bright, and hopeful, she was cold, logical, and expressionless. Knowing her true nature, and that only a miracle could change it, she bound herself to her brother. They were related by blood. Thus, to do everything for him was only natural and logical. It was her duty. Whatever Ritsuka could not do, Aotsuki would. Then, they were hired by Chaldea.It was a miracle that both of them were hired. It was a miracle they survived the explosions. It was a miracle that both became Masters. Thus, it was only logical for another miracle to happen, yes? Ritsuka deeply wished to save his sister. For but a moment, Fujimaru Ritsuka held the true Holy Grail. Fujimaru Ritsuka wished for a miracle.The true Grail was not limited to any time or space.Thus, a fourth miracle occured.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Mash Kyrielight | Shielder
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Chaldea's Explosive Start

Her first memory was the void. It was a cold winter day, when she was three years old. She knew this, remembered it, but that was not her first memory. It was what was outside of that first memory, it was what gave it context. Information that was a part of that day, but not a part of the memory. She was wearing a warm dress, outside of the halls of the orphanage. She was watching the other children. Or, so she seemed to be. Her first memory was the void. It was the void because it was the moment she was drawn out of it. She had watched the other girls, for girls and boys were kept separate until they turned three. That day had been their birthday. There was no party, the orphanage didn't have the resources for it. All they could give the twins for their birthday was to meet the sibling they knew they had, but had never met. Her first memory was the void. In that memory she didn't recognize what it was. How could she? It was all she had ever known, and all she could ever know. Or, so she thought. But then they met.

He was the same height as her, but he looked nothing like her. He had black hair, for one thing, and for another there was a certain aura about him that made you think he was bound for great things while still looking entirely ordinary. The only similarity was that they had the same blue eyes, his a shade or two duller than her own. He was wearing pants and a shirt, but didn't have a scarf. She had thought, at the time, that he must be cold. She was, after all. Then, their eyes met.

Her first memory was the void. It was a pure, all consuming emptiness. It wasn't anything much, or rather, it was the very definition of nothing. When her eyes met her brothers, she was made intimately aware for the first time, at three years of age, that she had nothing. Where he was bright, she was devoid of even the concept of light. Where he was emotional, she was logical. Passion to him wasn't even apathy for her. Fujimaru Ritsuka, her twin brother, was everything a human could be. She was certain, without the words to describe it, that she had given up everything that made her human that he could survive. With this one single moment, everything that kept her sight dormant was shattered.

From that day on, she was never blind and could never truly close her eyes. She was his sister. She was the only family by blood he would ever have. Family was meant to help one another. Her brother was too human. He would one day be drawn into something troublesome, she knew this for a certainty. After all, even the soul of the world curled around him, drawn to his brilliance. At three years old, the day the void was shattered by the light of her brother, she swore without even the words to do so that she would protect him. That was what family did. She could not love him.

She could not do the logical, normal thing. But, she could do this for him. If he was ever to be swallowed whole, she would form walls around him to protect him. If he was to be thrust into a war with no other option, she would follow and watch his back as no other could. If there was something he could not do, she need only become able to do it herself. Yoruno Aotsuki, at three years old, bound her emotionless fate to the embodiment of humanity itself, though the precise shape of that binding would only be given form years later, when she at last had the words to form it.

It was only logical.

* * *

White halls and the sound of her brother talking to another was the first thing she heard. Her sight, however, had never dimmed. Even if she had been asleep, even if she had been unable to remember what she saw, it was still working. She had forgotten, or perhaps been unable, to don the "blindfold" their father had given her before sleeping. Thus, she saw the girl in her entirety, even as she crawled her way to standing. The two were talking about the place they were working. The Chaldea Security Organization. In her arms was... she wasn't entirely sure what it was. She could "know" it, but she couldn't describe it.

That was unusual.

A third person came, this one donning the form of human. He wasn't human, though. At this point she opened her eyes, giving his human form a look. Fuzzy black hair, no... curly? Black eyes that were cold, a needless suit where he should be wearing the uniform of the organization, if he as he claimed worked there. Or, was he of such a high rank that it didn't matter? No matter, she considered. He was a threat. She smoothed her, admittedly over long, blue hair, readjusting the tie that kept it out of the way. This level of disdain, well, he wasn't human in the first place.

He said they should go to the orientation, which she agreed with. Luckily they had shown up in uniform, a choice insisted upon by their father, as it should be. She wholeheartedly agreed. Especially as it let her make the necessary adjustments. Still, if he was of such a position... Aotsuki wrinkled her nose for just a second, trying to force him out of her "sight," knowing that it was impossible. She had to find out what he had done. He was far too pleased for a creature with such obvious hatred for the humans around him. Luckily, none of them were focusing on her. Time was short, of course, but she took out her phone nonetheless. She might not be able to learn much. But even what was freely available to new employees would be information best learnt. Like why the pink-haired girl looked... fake. No, blank? Yes, she was blank. As though she had the shape, but not the depth of a true human. She'd best not tell her brother. He was already growing attached.

That was fine, she determined. She was here to handle what he couldn't, after all.

Just before they entered she swiftly inserted herself into the group, jabbing Ritsuka in the side. He jumped, surprised, "What is it, Aotsuki?"

"Now, Ani-sama, you know better than to sleep in the midst of a meeting, yes?" She subtly adjusted the cadence of her words, keeping her blank expression as she had always done. It was a wonder, she supposed, how just changing the slightest bit how you said words gave the impression of emotions. In this case, teasing.

"O-of course! I wouldn't ever do something like that!" The pink-haired girl, Mash her memory supplied, took a half step away from her. That was to be expected. She had surprisingly good instincts for things that were human, or perhaps that which was not quite so. "So, let's go in, right?"

"I'll make sure to take notes." With a simple, unaffected wave of her hand she stepped in first. She already "saw" the seats prepared for the two of them, so while he said his final goodbyes to the two- no, three- who had accompanied them to the room she made sure to greet the woman in front of her. She dropped into a simple curtsey that anyone who had watched any amount of anime could copy, greeting her promptly and without missing a beat, "Our apologies for arriving late, my name is Yoruno Aotsuki," She paused for a moment, "Apologies, Aotsuki Yoruno. I am the younger brother of this gentleman," He had dropped into a bow right as she said that, a routine that had been practiced, intentionally or not, to perfection. "Fujimaru Ritsuka. We are the final Master Candidates, I believe?"

The golden-eyed woman floundered for a moment, but then nodded, "I am the Director of Chaldea, Olga Marie Animusphear. Take your seats." With a single flick of her hand she sent the two to their seats. Right in the front, middle of the row. The director took her spot back at a podium beginning a pre-prepared presentation. Amidst the boos, jeers, and general arrogance of the others, Aotsuki both took notes for her brother, and began to dig into the situation. With her "eyes" she looked over the facility, as far as she could see and in as much-

What was that? Oh. That was not good. Perhaps she could at least... yes, she would. That shouldn't be too hard. Those with emotions were easy to manipulate, after all.

Her brother was already starting to grow attatched after all. It would not be ideal if the director were to die so quickly.

* * *

It hadn't taken much to get the Director to give her a brief tour of the facilities. She had only to admit that due to their lateness the twins hadn't seen anything. Olga had complained about it, but Aotsuki knew she was happy. Especially as Mash had drawn her brother off. Aotsuki suspected that Olga did not have friends, given how quickly she was willing to explain everything. They were happily, on the Director's half anyway, chatting away about Chaldea's mission at the time. "And so father decided we needed to protect the future of humanity. ATLAS, of course, was overjoyed about it!" It was right as Aotsuki was about to say something that an explosion racked the entire facility.

"That came from the direction of the Command Center, correct?" She knew already, but to say so now would be inefficient. It would draw out questions they didn't have time to ask. There were only two "selves" left in the room, after all, and one was fading fast. Aotsuki turned around, ignoring the announcement to evacuate. She could already "see" something was wrong with the outside. _I'm not about to fall for such a simple trap._ She knew her brother wouldn't either. He was too human for that. If there could be a life saved, he would be there to do so. Besides, that one had only sabotaged what he saw as necessary. There weren't any more "bombs."

Why waste the energy for something that shouldn't survive?

She made the token effort of trying to save the others. Her brother wouldn't be able to, but she could tell who she could and couldn't. It was a tiny amount more than she could before, but after she started Olga got her own act together, and started to give orders. "I'll trust you this time, Aotsuki. But you'll have to explain why you aren't escaping later."

"I don't mind." It didn't matter one way or the other to her. She didn't expect Olga to understand, and it didn't matter if she did or not. If it did it's job, that was all that mattered.

They arrived in the chamber the same time as her brother. Aotsuki gestured where the two "selves" were, making a point to look around the rest of the room, allowing Olga to grip onto her for comfort. It was probably normal to be horrified. Her brother and the girl were unusual. "How are you so calm?" Right as the system began to start.

"I don't really know." She never could figure out why she was this way. She just... was. Then, the world was covered in gold.

**Entering Singularity F**

* * *

Fujimaru Ritsuka still remembered the day he met his sister. But, now wasn't the time to think about that, now was it? "Senpai, senpai, please come back." Yes, his adorable new kouhai was asking him to focus, wasn't she? He didn't have the time to focus on his sister right now. Well, she was still in the back of his mind. He sincerely hoped that she was still alive. It'd be horrible if he survived only for her to die. But he couldn't let that keep him from moving right now, given the entire city was on fire. Also, there were skeleton things attacking them. He kind of wished he had some of his sister's eternal calm right now, but he didn't. Gosh these things were creepy.

"I'm fine. To your right, hit hard. It looks like the fire's made it crumble." With a shout she struck, knocking the skeleton down, causing both arms and legs to shatter. He winced, gross! Who in their right mind would make these things? Someone had to, after all. There was no way that they were natural. Would Doctor Roman know? "We should keep moving, we don't know when more will come." Was the doctor still alive? He wasn't in the command room at the time, right? Ritsuka kind of remembered him dragging someone out of the room, but then he'd seen his sister and then Mash and it was all kind of jumbled up. How'd he even get here?

"Right!" Having just dispatched the last of the skeletons, the two ran forward. He found a house that looked mostly fine, and the two dove into it. It was lucky that Aotsuki had shoved her notes into his arms, even if they were mostly about the relationships between various master candidates. Honestly, why she kept giving him the most useless information was beyond him. Still, usually underneath that was the things he was actually interested in. Darn! It was just on what the whole Rayshift thing was. Well that was useless! He didn't care what it was right now, all he wanted was to escape the fiery hellscape that was their hometown right now! Didn't she have anything on that?

"Mash, is there any way to get back to Chaldea from here?" She shook her head.

"No, Senpai. Even if we could rayshift from this side, it'd be impossible with the command center in the state it is right now. We'll have to wait for Chaldea staff to get the situation under control before we even hear from them." He frowned. Was there anyone left who could do it? It seemed like the sort of thing only a specialist would know how to work, from the barely readable technobabble his sister had written down. "I'm confident that there will be at least one person who can help!"

Oh, good. "Right. We'll just have to survive on our own, then. Maybe we should look for water? I think the river was this way..."

"You know the city, Sempai?" He nodded.

"My sister and I live, uh, I guess it's lived now. Anyway, we lived here for most of our lives." And wasn't that fortunate? There wasn't much he could hope for more than that there was a good ol chance to escape here. At least he knew where everything was. If possible, though, he was hoping that none of the grocery stores had been hit. Given his luck, though, that wasn't likely. "Well, all of it. Father bought a house for us here and sort of worked out of the home for a while. He did leave on a lot of business trips, though." All the twins could figure out was that he was some sort of detective. He was about to continue the conversation when a beep rang out.

"Right, I finally got through! Hello? This is Chaldea Command Room? Do you read me?" He watched Mash straighten, turning her attention to the- holographic? Ok, that was cool, the holographic image of Roman.

"This is Mash Kyralight, a member of A Team. At this time, I've completed the Rayshift into Singularity F." She gave Ritsuka a quick lookover, "My sole companion is Ritsuka, mind and body both intact." She took another deep breath, "Rayshift compatibility, Master compatibility, both satisfactory. Please register him as an official researcher."

"So Ritsuka also got dragged in..." He took a breath, "I'm pleased you didn't "loose your existence." I'm really glad." Huh? What did he just say? "Also Mash, I'm glad you're safe too, but... what's with that outfit? It's shameless! I didn't raise you like that!"

"Raise?" What was Roman talking about. Ritsuka had no idea, and it was just making him more nervous about the whole thing!

"I transformed into this."

"Transformed!"

"I couldn't protect Senpai in Chaldea's uniform."

"What are you talking ab-" Roman was cut off immediately by Mash.

"Dr. Roman, please be quiet!" Another deep breath, this time Ritsuka kind of got why, or at least thought he did, "Please check my condition. I think you'll understand better then."

And so it was that Ritsuka found out that his adorable kouhai was not some sort of combat cosplayer, but in fact something called a Demi-Servant. She was called humanity's greatest weapon, but she's a person not a weapon! Doctor Roman went on to explain that Mash would disappear (would she really? That's a terrifying thought!) without his magic circuits. Finally something he kind of understood! Well, not really. He'd heard the term, but didn't actually understand it. What Ritsuka did get was that he had to stay alive, for Mash's sake as well as his own.

"You're breaking up, Doctor. 10 seconds until communications breakdown."

"Ah, Shiva's output is unstable huh... ok, well I have good news. The Director and Aotsuki are both still alive, we just caught their signal." Ritsuka's expression lightened considerably at that bit of news. "I've sent them directions to go there, head to the leyline 2 km away from your location. I sent the information to you." Sure enough, a map seemed to appear in his mind's eye. The uniforms were so high tech! "Listen, don't do anything reckless, will you? I'll try to bring the power back up as-" With the sound of static he was gone, leaving the Master-Servant duo present.

Ritsuka, relieved that everyone he knew survived was fine, dropped to his feet. "Senpai? Senpai!" He waved his hand tiredly, wincing as he finally felt the sensation of a burn all along his left arm, and a twisted ankle from when he had dodged that first skeleton's attack. He was hot, he was sweaty, and he just couldn't quite put any effort towards moving. In short, he was utterly exhausted, and didn't even remember how they started moving.

As far as Ritsuka could tell, which was not at all, it was the middle of the night. The smoke was so thick above him that he couldn't see light of any kind, the only light in the entire city looked to be the seemingly eternal fires. Once in a while a fire might blow out, but it would only be a few more minutes until the fire would start up again, as though in some sort of hellish time loop. The smoke should be thick and choking, but instead it was just barely noticeable, and he wasn't sure why. It was hot, swelteringly so, not even in waves but continuously. There was no relief unless they found water or something similar, and they were both feeling rather dehydrated. So it was that Ritsuka was taking cover under a stone overhang while Mash went and found some clean water for the two of them.

He just knelt down, covering his head in an attempt at preventing some of the ash from getting into his lungs. "Aotsuki..." He sighed. She was alone, right? No, wait, the director was with her. That was good. Hopefully the Director would be able to hold his sister back. If they could meet, maybe they could get through this situation. The Doctor sure seemed to know what he was doing...


	2. The Fires of Fubuki

Aotsuki had the sensation of opening her "eyes" for the first time in a long while. Under normal circumstances, she supposed this should be cause for a celebration, it had been several years work to even make the "blindfold" in the first place, and here she had finally found something to give her brain a rest. Normally. While emotionally the situation she found herself in wasn't anything to concern herself over, physically even she had to concede that this was painful.

Not only was Olga, pardon, the Director having a rather loud fit just three feet away from her, but even without her other set of "eyes" she knew this situation was dangerous. Even before they opened, she was bathed in sweltering heat, with her lungs rapidly beginning to protest the constant influx of smoke and ash, in the form of a persistent cough. The smell of burning bodies, something she never would have been able to identify without her ability, was cloying it's way through her nasal passage, and she was fairly certain the two of them were already starting to get dehydrated from the heat. She was also somewhat certain she had a burn on her back, though she hadn't checked.

To top it all off, armed skeletons were running around looking for anyone alive. Most likely to kill them.

"...am I doing here even? Where's Lev when I need him!" In her mind, Aotsuki idly noted that the Director was quite a bit dependent on the creature that wore human skin. She ran one hand through her already soaked bangs, turning to face the Director properly. Well, Mages were truly quite skilled. She didn't even look warm. "Someone should have already turned on the communication system, at the very least. Even the backup generators can handle that much!"

Aotsuki planned to give the still ranting Olga a minute to let out the last of her anger, during which time she looked around the area. With the current situation, the majority of the city had the same identity, ruins. What she wanted, however, was a pipe or something else she could use as a club. Human bones were surprisingly fragile, if she could just get the right weapon she should be able to protect herself from the soon to be here onslaught of animated corpses. Well, the remains of them. With swords. Ah, there was one.

"Not to mention that explosion. What even was that? How did it happen? I checked everything with Lev yesterday!" A few test swings, yes this should do. Luckily enough the pole was made of a decent alloy, and wouldn't melt as long as it wasn't left in the fire for a long time. Just how long was Olga going to continue her complaining? Ah, there were the skeletons. Aotsuki didn't know what had caused them to find them, having thought they would be wandering for a bit longer. Was it the noise? "And now skeletons! Did a necromancer do this?"

"I don't know, but shouldn't we focus on getting rid of them before we waste our breath complaining?" She readied her pole in a firm two handed grip similar to a short sword. Not that she had been trained, but she'd seen enough anime keeping her brother company to understand that this is the type of grip least likely to hurt her arms.

"Right. Stand back, I'll get them with my Magecraft." If she insisted. Aotsuki would keep an eye out for more then. She would point at the skeletons, and with a cry of "Grantz," a skeleton would crumble. There were about twelve in front of them, but Aotsuki took her pole and faced the other half of the road. She looked around the city, trying to find somewhere that they could rest and form a plan. Certainly, they were in good shape for the moment, but it would not take much for this to no longer be the case. Olga was the only one likely able to actually destroy the skeletons, and even if Aotsuki could fight them, she could not-

There. A tall building, perhaps a skyscraper? No, it was too small for that. It was likely a mall of some sort. In which case it should only be a few flights of stairs. Even so, that's a better place to hide and assess the situation than on the road. Likewise, between them and it was one, no, three sets of skeletons. They were mostly taking the main roads. Aotsuki knew the back alleys and alternate routes around the town, so if they were not too badly damaged, it should be possible to avoid at least one of the groups... Ah, and another set of skeletons was heading directly towards them, this time only half the size. Olga was still handling the last four of the first set, so Aotsuki would have to deal with the second.

Logic would win the day. Ritsuka was waiting for her, he was likely running about the town, looking for nonexistent survivors. Even if he was not, he would never know the path forward. He had no frame for the world of Magi and the superhuman, nor did he have any special powers. Her brother could not find the way to resolve the situation, even with aid. However, Aotsuki was with the director. The director could potentially find a solution. The most efficient method of doing so would be to direct her energies after finding safe ground. She was clearly weak to pressure, after all.

Her course of action set, she took a breath and broke into a sprint. There was one skeleton she could reach before they were found, so with only a grunt she rushed forward, and swinging the pole like a bat, smashed the skeleton's head in. One down, five to go, and all of them were now aware of her. One heavy breath and she was smashing at the next one's torso, missing just slightly, but having the skeleton caught on her pole. This was... right, Father's apprentice had taught her how to do this, she just had to do that.

A louder grunt, and she put all her weight on the half of the pole she held, causing the skeleton to be flipped over, which she then dropped down on the cement with as much force as she could get. It wasn't much, given the awkward positioning, but it was enough to sever whatever force was keeping the skeleton together, as it just sort of collapsed all at once. She heard Olga shout, but didn't have the leeway to guess what it would be. Instead, all her concentration went towards keeping her grip on the pole and ignoring the white-hot pain across her arm. She adjusted her grip, trying to run forward, away from the skeletons, but trips over the bones of the two she defeated, narrowly avoiding the attacks from the remaining two.

An arrow grazes her cheek, leaving behind more pain.

She scrambles to her feet, using the pole as leverage as she goes, but it's not enough. She can see the ghost attached to the skeleton. It has warped a young child's frame to that of an adult male. The child is begging for everything to end. It's arm was raised, sword heading right for her head. She lacked the momentum to dodge, and without emotion she could not trust in the human fight or flight response to-

**[Fujimaru Ritsuka had wished for a miracle.]**

Wood filled her vision, and as her focus had narrowed so severely, she didn't know where it had come from. Then, it blew up. All she knew was the skeleton had been crushed, soul released, and she was being carried away from the others in someone's arms. The pain in her back and arm didn't help, but more importantly, what was in front of her, the one who was holding her, was large. He, she managed to understand that it was a he, was not just a soul. It was like his soul had been changed, made into a receptacle. A receptacle which was filled to overflowing.

The man was speaking. She didn't understand, but she could tell that he knew that. He was upset, taking bandages out of... somewhere. Bandages, oh! Her arm. She obediently let him take said arm and wrap it up, even as he spoke to... right, Olga was here. It was a short fight, but her mind was readjusting to "seeing" more than just the skeletons. The skeletons... that weren't here? They were around the group. In a circle. A force field of some sort was preventing them from getting in. She blinked a few times. She could hear again, finally, her "eyes" and mind were in sync again.

"Do you think she has a concussion?" Olga. She was... concerned. She was even looking at Aotsuki with it clearly visible. Her gold eyes looked over Aotsuki, noting her cheek was hurt as well. "Let me see that." With a muttered spell, her cheek felt cool, the burning sensation of the arrow cut gone. "There, not even a scar. Be more careful."

"I apologise for worrying you." Aotsuki touched the skin that had been cut. It was true, her face was completely smooth, as though it hadn't be hurt in the first place. This was the effect of magecraft? Her gaze moved to the other. He was tall, muscular, and wearing the tattered remains of a light blue cloak. His eyes were red, and hair a deep blue. He wasn't smiling, which she had the feeling was unusual.

"Ah, that's right. My name's Cu. What're you two's names?" He flashed a smile at them now, ruffling her hair now that he had finished bandaging her arm. He then gave her the pole back, "Also, little lady, you should thrust with a pole this long. I'll show you how later."

"Ah, thank you. My name is Yoruno Aotsuki."

"Olga Marie Animusphere. We're here to investigate what happened here." Ah, she was composed at this point.

"Aotsuki and Olga, here to investigate, huh? Why don't you tell me more while we move." Aotsuki blinked, and then pointed to the large building in the distance.

"That one isn't on fire, we can go there." The two nodded and stood, though the stranger kept right next to her. Probably to prevent her from running off to fight skeletons again. Olga began the work of clearing a path forward, wiping out all of the skeletons around them first. Cu didn't let her join, stopping her every time she moved to cover for Olga, instead drawing a rune and blasting whatever she had seen.

* * *

In about an hour they had made their way to the top of the building. It wasn't the highest, of course, but did give a decent overview of the city. The trip had mostly been spent talking quietly, as Aotsuki had told them she lived here and could probably avoid the worst "Ah, I see now. So that's what's been going on." He tilted his head, "Basically, you two are stuck here until you solve whatever's messed up the city, and even if you get back you have no idea if it's safe, yeah?"

"That is putting it rather mildly, but yes."

"And you two don't have anything like a bodyguard, which is what led a complete amature to try to fight off the undead?" Olga huffed again, but Aotsuki just shrugged with her good shoulder. "Well, that's a pickle ain't it?" His chuckle only seemed to incense Olga, but he ignored her sputtered complaints, "So. How are you going to get in contact with your other teammates." Olga huffed, crossing her arms and thinking for a moment.

"A leyline."

"Director, why would you need a leyline?" Aotsuki found a nice half burnt bench to sit on, needing to rest her back and arm. Neither of them knew about the burn on her back, and she wanted to keep it that way. Well, they might know, but they hadn't said anything about it to her.

"If I can set up a summoning circle there, then we can boost the signal and try to contact Chaldea. Once that's done, there are all sorts of data that can be gathered and analysed, and if possible we can go back and get new candidates. You and your brother, even if you were particularly talented, are not going to be enough for what we need."

"Candidates huh?" Cu looked the two over for a moment, before turning to the city. "If it's a leyline you need, I know where one is."

"Where?!" Olga's immediate, enthusiastic response was paired by her grabbing his hand and looking up at him with stars in her eyes. Aotsuki could even tell that he was a bit shaken by her sudden change in attitude, though he hid it perfectly well. With a cough meant to clear his throat, he pointed to the river.

"There's a leyline right here, under the river. You should be able to reach it from Fuyuki bridge, if I'm not wrong."

"Ah, yes! Rivers tend to run along ley lines in Japan, don't they? Mountains in China, rivers in Japan." Is that so? She let out a laugh, "Right! Then we just have to head there and set up a Summoning Circle, then we can finally get a good grip on the situation!"

"I've been meanin' to ask, what are you summoning with that circle anyway?"

"Why, S-" Aotsuki lunged and covered her mouth.

"Supplies. With a summon circle we could summon supplies, potentially a weapon for me at least." He nodded, tactfully not commenting on that.

"Well, let's give it a half hour or so to rest. I'll go get us some water, you two look quite the bit worse for wear." He turned around and left, heading down the stairs, though once he was out of sight her "sight" caught him... changing somehow, heading down and out.

"Aotsuki, what was that for?"

"Are we to explain to strangers in what appears to be a war what Servants are?"

With a huff she crossed her arms. "He has to know what they are. He's a Magus too!" Was he? She'd only seen wood get thrown on the Skeletons. "And besides, if we recruit him, that's one less Master we have to look for."

"I don't think he's human."

"What are you talking about, Aotsuki?" She sighed, closing her eyes and gripping her forehead.

"You must have read our files." Olga made a sound of comprehension. "Exactly. He doesn't look like you or I do to me. He's... big. Larger than any human I've ever met. And he's even larger than he should be, it feels like." She looked where he was, below them, about to leave the door. "I don't think we should explain more than we have until we have a Servant to protect ourselves. We don't know if he's an enemy like Lev Lainur is."

"WHAT?!" Aotsuki blinked.

"Who did you think set the "bombs?" She really was very naive, wasn't she? "I know you rely on him, but there was a reason why I asked you to help me."

"You didn't tell me about them?!"

"Would you have believed me?" Olga went quiet at that. It was fine. Aotsuki knew the answer. Olga took a seat next to her, letting out a long-winded groan. "Get some rest. I'll tell you if anyone approaches."

"You should rest. You're injured, aren't you? Won't be much use like that." Concern colored her "self" as well. It wasn't even a decent attempt at hiding her concern. Still, it wasn't worth that sort of concern. Aotsuki was not the average human.

"I'm more suited to this."

* * *

Aotsuki noted Cu as he returned, having kept an eye on him while he was gone. He was holding two bags. One of them was drinks, and the other was food. "I just guessed, but your friend likes black tea and you prefer sports drinks, right?"

"Allow me to thank you in her place." Olga was still asleep. Magecraft must take more energy than she thought. "It is best if we rest while we can. By this point there are probably no other survivors within the city."

"There are a few, but if I understand right they're not really "survivors" so much as the not-yet-dead." Another half shrug from Aotsuki, he wasn't particularly wrong. She didn't know what would happen after the singularity was corrected, if the events would be erased or if they would continue in a different history. It wasn't something she had been taught about, if anyone knew in the first place. "Anyway, I helped them get to safety before the bounded field went up, but anyone left in the city is dead."

She considered asking about her brother and herself, but chose not to. Instead, she took one of the bags- the bag with the food- and started shaking Olga. With a tiny yelp she shot up, prepared to defend herself, only to stop on seeing Cu with the two bags, and Aotsuki carefully removing the arms that had slowly ended up snaking around her. "Director, I am not a dakimakura."

"A what?"

"A pillow." Cu snorted, before handing the drinks to each of them. "You're kind of sheltered, Miss Director." She pouted, about to argue, before she paused. "Wait, even if this is relatively safe, there should have been a few skeletons that came at least. I was asleep for what, thirty minutes?" She turned her attention to Aotsuki, silently prompting for a response.

"No skeletons entered the upper levels of the mall." Aotsuki didn't shrug this time, instead focusing on the water that she wanted to drink. "It is safe to guess that Mr. Cu managed to disguise us from them somehow."

"Ah, yeah. That's why it took me so long. I wanted to make sure you two could rest for a bit."

"Unfortunately, we'll have to leave soon anyway. I got a message from our headquarters. Two other survivors of our organization are headed for the leyline as we speak."

"Hold up, Chaldea called? And you didn't wake me up?!"

"The signal was weak, it would have broken up before you woke. In fact, it was literally just a written communication. There wasn't even any audio. Something about Sheva's output being unstable? Regardless, we have the exact coordinates of the leyline, and as Cu said it was at the Fuyuki bridge."

"Fine. We'll leave once we eat." Olga turned to Cu, "Allow me to offer my thanks for your kindness. You not only saved my subordinate, but also helped us and protected us while we rested, and attempted to help us find out where to go next." Cu laughed, waving his hand slightly, another strand of his long blue hair swaying behind his back.

"Nah, it's fine. I'm hoping that you guys can help me too, eventually." Cu's smirk didn't seem to be cruel, but Olga shivered from it anyway. The rest of the meal passed in silence, after which they leave.

* * *

Ritsuka and Mash arrive at the leyline, only to see the group of three fighting off a small batch of skeletons. As expected, Aotsuki was far less effective compared to the other two, but her brother could tell that she was improving. Mainly, any time that the stranger with long blue hair stopped to say something to her. He grinned, this man must know how to use a spear, since the long thing his sister had was being used like one, and she was starting to bridge the gap.

"Senpai, we should help." He nodded, taking a breath and heading down behind his Kouhai. "Master, your orders!"

"It looks like the stranger is fine, focus on backing up the Director and Aotsuki." He didn't wait for her answer, instead dropping down and gesturing to his sister to get over there. He didn't know why, but he knew she was aware of his presence. She always knew where he was. He did frown when she didn't head over, however, continuing to fight on the front lines with a metal pole. Eventually, once the stranger realized what was going on, he pretty much dumped Aotsuki next to her brother.

"Stay, kid."

"I'm fine."

"Your arm and back say otherwise." Aotsuki just glanced to the side, before he returned to the fight, still standing between them and the rest of the fight.

Ritsuka, made aware of the idea of an injury, looked down. "Your arm!"

"I'm fine. It's been bandaged."

"And your back?"

"Burnt from the asphalt."

"WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING?!" She blinked and didn't answer him. For goodness' sake! "You're always like this. How many times do Father and I have to tell you not to be so reckless!" He snapped at the battlefield, "Reinforcements from the left! Intercept them!"

"Yes Master!"

"One of these days you're going to get seriously hurt, or maybe even lose an arm! We're just regular people, you know!" Aotsuki blinked. He was saying that while constantly giving the orders of a master tactician. She wasn't sure whether a normal person would be happy or sad about that. "At the very least you should leave the fighting to the people who can actually do-" His momentum died as he floundered around for the right word. "The, uh, that... not-quite-magic thing."

"Magecraft."

"That!" Cu let out a laugh from a few feet ahead of them. "And another thing! You knew this was going to happen, didn't you? How many times do we have to tell you to _tell_ us these things!"

"Senpai." Mash walked up to them, but he continued to lecture.

"You always do this. What is this mouth for, huh? You never say anything important, always going quiet when it matters. I mean, there was that time with the student council, and again when you got hurt on the school trip, you seriously need to learn how to-"

"Senpai."

"-stop with that "it's fine if it's me" thing you do." He was shaking her at this point, and Aotsuki thought that it must be funny, because now Cu was laughing while doubled over. "I mean seriously, eventually you're... did you even put burn cream on your back!?" Olga mouthed the words burn cream, looking confused.

"SENPAI!" However, his lecture was cut short at the shout of the Pink-haired girl. Who wasn't wearing glasses. He looked at her while rubbing one ear. "We won the battle, could we focus on making the summoning circle?"

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to yet another Chaldea. Luckily or not, the twins aren't just the two avatars. Certainly, Ritsuka is based off of the games, but I'm going to add quite a bit more to both twin. They each have their own arcs to go through, after all, even if as is fitting for twins they are intertwined.


End file.
